Everyone down the Well
by AngelByMistake
Summary: The Jewel is almost whole ... then Kagome breaks it to get everyone down the well for some karaoke fun!... Story is better than Summary states ... so just read and see what you think! CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!** - as always... i do not ... and i sayDO NOT own InuYasha ... so dont bother sueing me ... you wont get anything but lyk 5cents ... and thats just not worth it now is it?

**READ THIS!**- This is not a one shot ... i have chapter two in the process of being written ... so read and review telling me if its worth continuing on with lol ... ohkay ... thankz all! now ... on with the story!

* * *

**+Authors Point of View +**

"Kagome … you come back here right now!" Kagome hears InuYasha calling her but she keeps on running towards the safety of the well. "Stupid Wrench … stop running and come back here! … I know you can hear me … and there is no way you can out run me! InuYasha yells out in Kagome's direction.

**+ Kagome's P.O.V +**

" … There's no way you can out run me!" _"Oh that what you think is it … I know a way …"_ "Hey InuYasha … Sit Boy … Sit, Sit, Sit, SIT!" Thud thud thud thud THUD! _"Oooooooh… That's really gotta hurt … but it's the only way I have a chance to go home!_

**+ InuYasha's P.O.V +**

"… SIT!" _"Oh shiiiiiitttt! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWWWW! Stupid god dahm beads! Curse that stupid wrench!"_ InuYasha see's Kagome still running towards the well _"No point lying around I guess… When I get my hands on her im ganna… Im ganna … What am I going to do to her? Oh no … I think im going soft!"_

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"_There's the well!"_ Looking around behind her, Kagome notices that InuYasha it nowhere to be seen … _"He can't be that far away … I don't have much time!"_ "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga … come out … InuYasha isn't here!" _"I hope! … Well at least not yet anyway!"_

Authors P.O.V+

" … InuYasha isn't here!" Sango looks to Miroku and Kouga, "well can you sence him?" "I smell only the sweet scent of MY Kagome, that half breed mutt is nowhere to be found … maybe he's finally learnt to keep his paws of what's not his …no wait I forgot he's to stupid to learn … wow you really can't teach old dogs new tricks!" Kouga says with a smirk. Miroku just stands there shaking his head. "I think a simple no would have been more than sufficient!" "Gu-uys!" They hear Kagome call "Are you coming or not … if were not quick InuYasha will catch onto our scent and come stop us!"

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"… Come stop us!" _"Far out … maybe they changed their minds … well I know I wanna go home at least"_ "Kagome were coming" She hears Shippo call out. "About time guys … I thought you weren't going to come … so you all ready then?" Nods all round "Good ok, Miroku, lend me your staff please …. Thank you …. Well here goes nothing …"

**+Authors P.O.V +**

Kagome places the now almost whole Jewel Shard onto the ground. "Ready … 1 … 2 … 3…." Kagome lifts Miroku's staff up over her head and brings it down ever closer to the Jewel and within second the Jewel is broken into 4 pieces with a devastating and loud crack!

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

Crrraaaccckkkk "KA-GO-ME!" InuYasha's voice pierces through the forest. _"Oh no…no no no … not yet! He can't come now!"_ "Quick … everyone take a piece of the Jewel" "But Kagome … there is only 4 pieces … there are 5 of us here!" Shippo quickly points out to the group. patpatpatpatpatpatpat InuYasha's running footsteps become louder and louder as he comes closer to the well. "Shippo, Kouga doesn't need a piece of the Jewel, he still has the Shards in his legs! … Now hurry up, grab a piece and let's go! … Shippo, you go in with Sango … then Miroku you go, then I will, and then Kouga you follow me!"

**+Authors P.O.V+**

Shippo and Sango each grab a piece of the Shard, then at once they jump down into the Oblivion of the Bone eaters well, with Miroku Right behind them. "KAGOME HIGURASHI DON'T YOU GO DOWN THAT WELL!" Kagome looks in the direction of the voice and see's InuYasha not more than 300 meters away. "Quick Kouga, Jump NOW!" "Right behind you my love!" and with that Kouga and Kagome are gone!

**+InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"Arrrrrghhh! … She did not just jump down that well! … And with wolf boy! What does she see in him? … Oh what do I care? It's not like I … I … Grrrr…. Kagome… when I get to your era you had better have a good explanation for this!"

KAGOME'S ERA+

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"_Time travel always seems to give me a head rush …"_ "Hey Kouga wanna give us a hand up?" "Easy done my lady!" Kouga replies before whisking Kagome off her feet to jump up to the edge of the well. "Kagome … I still don't quite understand why you had to break the Jewel … and why we couldn't wait for InuYasha" Sango asks once Kagome is out of the well. "Well, the well is a bit I guess you can say fussy, and it wont let people who don't have a piece of the jewel pass through it except to get to their own home, so I can enter to go home without the jewel, but to go back to your era I need the jewel. The only thing is InuYasha is able to pass freely through the well, which I am still yet to understand." _"And once I do, I will know how to stop him from getting me when I don't want to be gotten … I couldn't do that I always want to be gotten, and I know InuYasha annoys me a little bit, ok well a lot, but when I come back home, I know I always look forward to the knowledge that InuYasha will come get me again!"_ "Well that explains that, but why couldn't we wait for him? I thought you said we were all going to have this break from fighting Naraku…" Sango pushes. "Yer… I know I said that, and we are all going to have the break … but think of it from InuYasha's point of view … we are this close to having all the shards to make the Jewel full again, and now im going to break it so that you all can use it to come here … do you really think he will like that?"

**InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"…Do you really think he will like that?"… "Think who would like what Kagome?" Kagome gasps in shock. "Inu … InuYasha … I wasn't expecting you … I…" InuYasha cuts Kagome off, "Oh cut the crap wrench, why did you bring them here, no I don't wanna know that one yet, why did you BREAK THE JEWEL?" _"She looks so cute when she's scared… hang on I did not just say that!"_ "Aha… ummm… well see it's a funny story really … isn't it guys?" she says starting to panic, but all she gets is slight laughs and plenty of hidden faces. "Funny story aye … well that's good because I need a laugh after you BROKE THE JEWEL!"

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"…BROKE THE JEWEL!" _"Yea thanks guys for leaving me to explain… real great friends you lot are!"_ "Well, InuYasha… you see… we thought that since we had done such a good job of getting all the Jewel Back that we deserved a slight rest … a holiday if you will … and well, I thought what better place to have a holiday away from the distractions of demon killing and Naraku then my Era … and besides … I kinda told them about Karaoke and their all looking forward to it … we were going to invite you to come with us, but we knew you would be against it, and defiantly against breaking the Jewel so, well I thought that us just going and taking the Jewel with us would make you follow!"

**+InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"… Would make you follow!' _"Does she really think that? That it's the only reason I would come to her era?"_ "InuYasha what are you thinking?" Miroku asks, "None of your god dahm business Monk", I say sitting down right there where I was standing … _"Shiit that came out a little bit more forcefully than I had planned, now there going to suspect something…"_ "InuYasha?..." Kagome says softly as she kneels in front of me … "InuYasha are you getting jealous?" _"She DID NOT just say that!"_ "JEALOUS? Jealous of what? That Whimpering-Wolf? I'm so outta here … I am not going to stay here if I am going to be accused like this!..." _"That should make them feel bad for assuming something so stupid! Why do I care if Kagome and that wolf are spending more and more time together…why am I thinking about this? …why am I even thinking about thinking about this? … I really am going soft…"_

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"…accused like this!" _"He wouldn't just go back home would he? He can't be that mad that Kouga is here with me is he …"_ "InuYasha…"

**+InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"Yea that's right Mutt-breath … just get lost … you might just finally have learnt that MY Kagome doesn't want you around here …" Kouga interrupts. "Your Kagome …. YOU'RE KAGOME … since when has she been YOUR Kagome? You don't own her … I don't see your name on her!" _"Why do I care what he does … or what she does for that matter? I don't … no I can't … I don't have feelings for her do I? Oh god … what am I going to do?"_

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"…your name on her!" _"His NAME ON ME! What does InuYasha think that im just some random object that can be owned? Ok… calm down Kagome … I know he doesn't like Kouga, but this is getting ridicules…"_ "You wanna take this outside mutt face? I love Kagome … and I'm not going to leave her alone with you anymore than I have to … so just get use to it!" Kouga says walking closer to InuYasha while taking Kagome in his arms. **In both Kagome and InuYasha's head** _"He loves me/her!"_ "Get your hands off of her!" InuYasha says while starting to stand heading towards Kouga, _"I have to do something to stop this before one of them gets beaten to a pulp"_ "Kouga, just don't bother about him, he … he … he's all talk"

**+InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"…he's all talk." _She did not just say that! I can't believe she's siding with him again … their looking at me … they want a reaction…"_ "Feh"_ "Oh yeah real smooth … Their really going to believe that! Why can't I just say what I think? … She is not … She just put her arm around him to walk up the stairs! Nooooooooooooooo…"_

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"…Feh" _"He didn't react … I know how to get a reaction out of him … I can't believe I'm about to do this … I'm hugging Kouga … and now im walking arm and arm with him upstairs! Oh if only I could see the look on InuYasha's face!"_ "Kagome what are you …" "Shhh" I say cutting Sango off … "well … come on then … if I'm going to show you around you need clothes!"

**+Authors P.O.V+**

"Ooooo… I wanna see Clothes from your era!" Sango says racing up to grab Kagome to race to the house. "Women … Kouga, Shippo, InuYasha … you guys coming or not?" Miroku asks before starting to walk up to the house after the girls. Kouga and Shippo follow along, until Shippo realises that InuYasha still hasn't moved from his spot. "InuYasha … Are you coming?" He calls "Feh" was his simple reply, "Okay then" and with that Shippo runs up to house before jumping onto Miroku's shoulders, leaving InuYasha to ponder about the past events on his own. 20 minutes later Kagome comes back to sit with InuYasha.

**+InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"_How long have I been sitting out here? Should I go back up to the house? No … I can't do that, then I would be admitting my defeat … Footsteps … Sniff Kagome is coming …"_ "InuYasha … Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" "Feh" _"Why does she care if I'm alright? … she has Kouga … she doesn't need me…"_ "InuYasha … I'm sorry that we didn't … well I didn't come tell you that we were coming here and telling Kouga your all talk … I know your not, and I knew you would be so against it … and its just I really wanted you to come … so yea … please come up to the house and change into the clothes we found…" _"Oh no … she's giving me that look again … I … I just can't say no to her"_ "Okay Kagome … I'll come … but as soon as we get back to my era … we are putting that Jewel back together!" "You got it! Oh thank you InuYasha… you'll have lots of fun I promise!" She says before hugging me _"She … she feels so right in my arms"_ "Now let's get a move on!" she says as she pulls me to the house.

**

* * *

**

**Ohkay...** so ... that is chapter one ... i hope you liked it ... but i wont know that unless you tell me! haha... so ... Review now please please please please! thank you all! ... oh and keep looking back ... chapter two is on my computer being written as we speak! xox Libby


	2. Chapter 2

again ... like before ... i dont own InuYasha... really this is killing me to say every time... but here you go ... chapter 2 is up!

* * *

**+Author's P.O.V+**

InuYasha's face went from almost excitement of trying Karaoke to complete horror when he walked in to the Higurashi House and saw everyone's clothing. Miroku and Kouga standing there in boys clothes of about Kagome's age, Sango dressed almost exactly as Kagome, dress with jacket and slip on shoes, except hers was red and Kagome's was blue, and Shippo in some of Souta's clothes with a jacket tied around the waist to try and hide his tail out the end. "InuYasha… come with me and I will show you where you can get changed" Kagome says taking InuYasha to the bathroom down there hall. "You can change in here … and here are some clothes … now don't take forever … were waiting for you!" she says with a slight laugh as she walks back to the others.

**+InuYasha's P.O.V+**

"… Were waiting for you!" _'waiting for me … that's a first … normally I'm waiting for them to stop sleeping … oh well better just change and get a move on"_ Hearing Kagome leave back to the others I start to take of the red Fire-rat-hair Kimono I wear, before seeing what Kagome had left me. _"She does not expect me to wear this … this … I don't even know what to call it!"_ Changing I walk down the hall but keep out of the view of the others. "Kagome … come here!" I call out. "What's up InuYasha?" Kagome says when she gets to where im standing. "What is this… why did you give me this to wear?" I ask her as calmly as I can manage. "What's wrong with it... I like it!" "What's wrong with it … WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT? I LOOK LIKE KOUGA!" I say loosing my calm voice. "Oh yea … whoops … my bad … oh well to late to change anything now… lets just go!" Kagome says with a smile on her face before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall into the room with the others.

**+Kagome's P.O.V+**

"…lets just go!" _"If InuYasha thinks this is bad … just wait till he see's what im about to make him wear"_ "Kagome … can we go now?" Shippo asks me "Yes Shippo as soon InuYasha puts this on" I say shoving a beanie down on his head. "What that's for wrench?" InuYasha asks getting frustrated "Well we can't have people seeing your ears InuYasha… they will get suspicious … now … everyone got the ticket for the train? Good … lets go!"

_**+Karaoke Bar+**_

**+Authors P.O.V+**

Walking into the Karaoke Bar and seeing the couple on stage at that moment singing and making a fool of themselves, made the Feudal era group have second thoughts. "Kagome … im not distrusting your judgement … but are you sure this is enjoyable?" Sango asks Kagome with look of embarrassment on her face, "YES! … I love doing Karaoke with the girls … its sooooo much fun! … now who wants to go first?" Was her reply. "Being the Gentleman that I am … and being it your fantastic idea Kagome … I will go." Kouga says walking up to the stage. "Awesome … good going Kouga… now just think of the songs you have heard from my Ipod and pick one that you like … tell the DJ and he will get it ready for you!" Kagome tells Kouga before finding them all a table and getting them all drinks. Kouga gets up on the stage and heads to the DJ's table. "You don't have the song now do you?" he asks him. "Most certainties do!" is his reply. Kouga walks out to the middle of the stage to take hold of the microphone which was lying on the lyrics box. "Hi … ummm I chose this song for a special lady out in the audience there … give everyone a wave Kagome!" Kouga says pointing at Kagome's table, Kagome stands giving a slight embarrassed wave _"show off"_ run's through InuYasha's head.

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do.. **"HE'S HITTING ON MY KAGOME!" _InuYasha thinks.  
**_I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._**

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...**_

_**Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... **_

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...**_

"WOOHOO!" Clapping "YAY!" Whistling "WOOT!" is all that can be heard as Kouga walks the steps back down to Kagome and the others. "Call me" They hear a girl call to Kouga as she hands him a napkin. "So … what did you think" Asks Kouga as she took a seat in between InuYasha and Kagome. "It was great!" Kagome and Sango said as one. _"Lady Kagome, Sango and all the other ladies in this bar enjoyed Kouga singing and embarrassing himself … I think it's worth a shot if it will impress the ladies!"_ Miroku thinks. "Kagome … may I try next?" Miroku asks in Kagome's direction while starting to walk up to the DJ. "I would like to sing … got it?" Miroku asks the DJ. "Yes…" the DJ says "… but are you sure you want to sing that song? There are a lot of women in the bar tonight" "Exactly" Miroku says before taking centre stage and takes up the microphone. "This song I dedicate to all the lovely single women I the bar tonight!" Miroku says with confident. _"Im not going to be lonely tonight!"_ Miroku thinks to himself with a smile.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn... suspence ... i wonder what Miroku is going to sing ... oooo ... can you guess... untill next chapter ... REVIEW PLEASE ... so i know how to fix it and future stories up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku give the DJ the thumbs up indicating he wants to begin.

**_I like big butts an' I cannot lie.  
You otha brothas can't deny.  
That when a girl walks in wit' a itty bitty waist an'  
A round thing in yo' face. You get SPRUNG.  
Wanna pull up tough, cuz you notice that butt was STUFFED.  
Deep in the jeans she's wearin'.  
I'm hooked an' I can't stop starin'.  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit' ya,  
An' take yo' picta.  
My homeboys tried to warn me.  
But that butt you got makes me so…_**

"BOOOOOO" "GET OF THE STAGE LECH!" "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" is all that can be heard as the DJ pulls the plug on the microphone in Miroku's hand. "Miroku get off the stage! You're making an Idiot of yourself again!" Sango yells out to Miroku. Hearing Sango calling him, he slowly descends down the stairs, back to the table trying to avoid the tables that have women at them. SLAP "OWWW… what was that for Sango?" Miroku asks while rubbing the spot on his face that slowly is going red from Sango's hand print. "For being such a Hentai!" she reply's smirking before continuing, "But because of you, the rest of the bar looks like their going to start a riot … Kagome… your use to this sort of thing … you go up and perform!" "I … but … don't you want to have a go Sango … or you InuYasha?" she try's to argue "I will … I will Kagome … can I go?" Shippo asks with enthusiasm "Shippo … you're too young … and besides … you can't even read… I promise you that one day I will bring you back and you can have a go!" Kagome says to a disappointed Shippo, sighing she continues "Well … obviously no-one else wants to have a go … so I will have to get the ball moving again!" And with that Kagome walks up to the DJ. "Hey … Can you play for me please?" "Not a problem" the DJ reply's. Kagome walks out onto the stage, takes up the Microphone and looks out at the crowd. "Ummm hi …" Kagome says out to the crowd but not getting their attention. Thinking of giving up Kagome starts to put the Microphone down. InuYasha seeing this stands up and whistles. "HEY! SHUTUP WOULD YA'S … GIVE THE LADY HAVE A CHANCE!" He yells to which the crowd stops talking. "Thank you Kagome mouths to InuYasha. _"Well here goes nothing"_ Kagome thinks. "Since everyone else is dedication songs … I'll do the same I guess … this is for my friends at my table … one in particular … but I think its significant to our time together! … ok I'm ready" she says to the DJ.

**_Here we are  
Sharing our lives  
We made it through _**"WOW … Kagome's amazing!" Sango says to the guys._**  
The good and bad times **"She is pretty good … for a wrench"_ InuYasha thinks.

**_And still we stand  
With hope in our hearts  
No matter what  
We will play our part_**

**_And now we've come so far  
One chance to touch a star  
Go higher...and higher_**

**_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun_**

**_See what we've all become  
Together we are one_**

_**Deep inside your heart and soul  
You work so hard  
To reach your goal**_ "_Is … is she looking at me?"_ Goes through InuYasha's  
_**With every step**_ head.  
**_Without regret  
You gave it all  
Till there was nothing left_ **

**_Seek out the strength to win  
No thoughts of giving in_** "Sounds a bit like you InuYasha … don't you think?"  
_**Go higher...and higher**_ Miroku says nudging InuYasha, "WHAT … no it doesn't  
… why would Kagome sing about me?" InuYasha says  
**_Find your guiding inspiration_** quickly starting to blush. _**"**Why WOULD Kagome sing  
**In a place where dreams are made**about me?"_ he thinks his blush going a deeper red_.  
_**_With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun_**

**_See what we've all become  
Together we are one_**

**_Together we are one  
We are one_**

**_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun_**

**_See what we've all become  
Together we are one_**

Clapclapclapclap "WOOHOO!" Clapclapclapclap Kagome starts to blush as she hears everyone, making her way back to the table she feels InuYasha watching her intensely, so she tries to avoid looking at him. "Lady Kagome … that was amazing!" Miroku says as Kagome takes a seat again. Everyone nods in agreement, except, Kagome notices, InuYasha. _"I wonder what InuYasha thought?"_

* * *

Hey all ... sorry its only short ... going away for a few days soon ... so i thought i would just post what i've done now so that you all can review and tell me what you's think ... i will keep writing ... promise lol ... oh and for those of you who have read my other story We Belong Together ... a sequal is currently being written ... so keep your eyes out ... i just need a hand with somthing ... so if anyone's interested ... let me know ! awesum... so review review review plz! xox Libby 


End file.
